date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Date A Live Episode 11
Countdown (カウントダウン) '''is the 11th episode of the anime adaption of Date A Live.'' Synopsis After Shido visited Origami, Ryouko came up to check on her and told her to relax a bit. She also told her that “Some of the top of the line equipment is going to be delivered two days from now” which refers to the White Licorice. Meanwhile at <Fraxinus>, Shido, Reine and Kannazuki are discussing about the Ocean Park where Shido would date his younger sister, Kotori. Also Reine said that she had organized a training for Shido which is to help the girls, namely Yoshino and Tohka to shop for swimsuits but is oblivious to that fact. So they got to the Gemini Building's block B where they looked at the swimsuits displayed. After knowing that he would help the girls shop for swimsuits, Shido complained to Reine, since he didnt know that he needed to it, but she explained that Shido needs to get used in seeing girls in swimsuits and also she tested him by keeping tabs to monitor his heart rate. Tohka asks what swimsuits are, suddenly Origami shows up and explains that swimsuits are a military anti-spirit weapon, Military Zapped Ultimate Grind Instrument or MIZUGI (BTW Mizugi is the Japanese for swimsuit) and tells them that Shido was planning to kill them. Then Tohka asks if it’s true and Shido answers it’s not but Origami quickly cuts him by telling Tohka it’s true but Tohka didn't believe it and asked Shido again. This time Origami changed her voice and Tohka quickly believed her. Then Tohka gets angry to her and quickly Origami asks about the spirit of fire which is Kotori. At first, Tohka refused, but after Origami begged cutely, she was forced to say what she knows. Luckily Tohka’s discription was useless and was even mocked by Origami. After that Origami told Shido that she didn't have another swimsuit other than the one she used for PE so she would like to buy a new one (She also told Shido that she needed a feedback of a male) and then she joins the contest of who would make Shido's heart beat faster and the winner would win the "date right." Tohka was the first to show her swimsuit but she was beaten by Origami and then she used another new swimsuit that exposes more skin. Origami was beaten so she used her last resort and got Shido’s hand and made it reach her skirt so Tohka not wanting to get beaten got Shido’s other hand and made it reach her breast. Suddenly Yoshino’s cry for help was heard because she can't wear the swimsuit with one hand and that made her the winner. Then after Shido and Kannazuki had a conversation. After hearing Shido said if only he could remember what happened five years ago, Kannazuki led him to the video room and let him see the video about what happened 5 years ago but suddenly after seeing the ‘shadow’ he fainted. They got to the ocean park with Tohka and Yoshino. Tohka after a few seconds of seeing the water slide she quickly said that they ride it together but Yoshino and Kotori passed but Kotori was forced but her black ribbons was removed. After the time that they rode the water slide Kotori explained to Shido why did she wear the black ones she said "I'm weak with the white on." While the rest was eating Kotori left because she cant get a hold of herself Shido followed her to the rest room and got near the vending machines where he saw Reine’s white coat and then he listened to their conversation. A special drug was induced to her by Reine to control herself behind the vending machines. After that Kotori saw Shido sitting and he quickly said to Kotori that they will go to the theme park stage of the date which Shido planned himself. Ryouko showed Origami their new equipment the White Licorice. Origami quickly thought of killing the ifrit which she doesn't know the identity by that time. Ryouko showned her the footage of the Ifrit and by that time she on she knew who is the spirit of fire, which is Itsuka Kotori. Characters Characters by appearance: *Shido Itsuka *Ryouko Kusakabe *Origami Tobiichi *Kannazuki Kyouhei *Reine Murasame *Kotori Itsuka *Tohka Yatogami *Yoshino Video Trivia *A piano version of Date A Live can be heard when Reine injects a drug to help stabilize Kotori's condition. This piano version can also be heard on chapter 9, at the conversation between Tohka and Shido about Kurumi, and also at the preview of chapter 12. Differences between the novels and anime *The chapter 7 of volume 4 "Kotori conference" was deleted and instead it was replaced by a simple coversation of Shido with Reine and Kannazuki. *Tobiichi Origami just came from no where instead of accompanying them (Shido, Tohka, Yoshino) to the Gemini Building's block B. (In the novel Origami was with them before going there but in the episode she just appeared inside the store) *In the light novels, it's Shido who suggests to take Kotori to Ocean Park, while in the anime it's a suggestion of the people at Ratatoskr. *At the swimsuit battle, in the light novels, Reine penalizes Shido with forcing him to do embarrassing "onii-chan" stuff to Kotori each time his heart rate goes up. In the anime, that part was omitted. Navigation 'Episodes Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1